vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Assassin's Creed
For detailed information about this series, visit the Assassin's Creed Wiki. Summary Assassin's Creed takes place during the present and past, with an on-going battle between two main factions (The Assassins and The Templars). The main focus of the plot is to recover the pieces of Eden (Powerful artifacts created by the Isu). Watch Dogs is canonically confirmed to be a part of the Assassin's Creed universe. Powers of the Verse Those that share lineage to Adam and Eve have enhanced senses (Eagle Vision) which allows them to see the world differently and grants them superhuman physical characteristics. Most of the verse's characters also have an incredibly high innate resistance to pain, surviving being shot multiple times or being stabbed multiple times and simply walking it off as if nothing happened to them. Most of the Isu-Hybrids in the game who have awakened their full potential via the Bleeding Effect gain a number of resistances to the powers that affect their minds, senses and whatnot. The present-day technology has some futuristic technology (Like the Animus) that allows them to not only hone their ancestors' skills, but their entire skillsets, decades worth of experience and even their overall power levels, capable of awakening Eagle Vision within them, including the ability to perform death-defying parkour moves which would be impossible even for the finest peak-level freerunner. The past primarily focuses on Assassins who are highly skilled and have access to gadgets, weapons, and vehicles from each respective era too advanced even for the modern age. The verse's god-tier, the Isu, are capable of making technology powerful enough to protect planets and even possibly unravel the universe itself. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters * Colonel Krukov * SaiyanSage * Riiingo * Legion350 * KLOL506 * Laguna97 Opponents Neutral * Mariogoods Characters Assassins Ezio render acb.png|Ezio Auditore da Firenze|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Ezio_Auditore_da_Firenze Altair ibn la ahad render.png|Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad |link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Altaïr_Ibn-La%27Ahad Connor_render.png|Ratonhnhaké:ton|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Connor_(Assassin's_Creed) ACIV_-_Edward_Kenway_Render.png|Edward Kenway|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Edward_Kenway FC Adewale render.png|Adéwalé|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Adéwalé Arno Render.png|Arno Dorian|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arno_Dorian ACS Jacob Frye Render.png|Jacob Frye|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jacob_Frye Evie frye.png|Evie Frye|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Evie_Frye ACS Lydia Frye Render.png|Lydia Frye|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Lydia_Frye Bayek.png|Bayek|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bayek ACO Aya render.png|Amunet|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Amunet Shao_Jun_(1505_–_Unknown).png|Shao Jun|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Shao_Jun ACCI_Arbaaz_Mir_Render.png|Arbaaz Mir|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Arbaaz_Mir ACI-Nikolai.png|Nikolai Orelov|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Nikolai_Orelov Desmond miles render.png|Desmond Miles|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Desmond_Miles ACO_Layla_Hassan.png|Layla Hassan ACA_Charlotte_Render.png|Charlotte de la Cruz Galina_Voronina.jpg|Galina Voronina|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Galina_Voronina ACOBrutus.png|Marcus Junius Brutus AC2 Giovanni Render.png|Giovanni Auditore da Frienze|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Giovanni_Auditore_da_Firenze Templars * Flavius Metellus * Lucius Septimius * Julius Caesar * Basilisk * Robert de Sablé * Al Mualim * Moloch * Shalim * El Tiburón * Shahar * Armand Bouchart * Rodrigo Borgia * Cesare Borgia * Shahkulu * Prince Ahmet * Haytham Kenway * Duncan Walpole * Shay Patrick Cormac * François-Thomas Germain * Crawford Starrick * Warren Vidic * Daniel Cross * Juhani Otso Berg * Violet da Costa * Alexios Proto-Assassins ACOD Kassandra Render (no helmet).png|Kassandra|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Kassandra ACOD Deimos render.png|Alexios|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Alexios Artabanus.jpg|Artabanus/Darius|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Darius_(Assassin's_Creed) adam assassins creed.png|Adam|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Adam_(Assassin's_Creed) Eve_assassinscreed.png|Eve Iltani.png|Iltani Wei_Yu.png|Wei Yu Neutral AidenRender.png|Aiden Pearce|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Aiden_Pearce ACB Juno render.png|Isu|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Isu_(Assassin%27s_Creed) ACS Jack the Ripper Promo.jpg|Jack The Ripper|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_The_Ripper_(Assassin's_Creed) Marcus Holloway.png|Marcus Holloway|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Marcus_Holloway AC4 Bartholomew Roberts.png|Bartholomew Roberts|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Bartholomew_Roberts_(Assassin's_Creed) Pythagoras Himself.png|Pythagoras|link=https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Pythagoras_(Assassin's_Creed) Weapons and artifacts * Hidden Blade * Apple of Eden * Staff of Eden * Staff of Hermes Trismegistus * Sword of Eden * Shroud of Eden * Sword of Altaïr * Spear of Leonidas Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Ubisoft